Just as Asleep
by Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan
Summary: Paperwork sangat menyebalkan! Tapi bukan karena itu Rukia rela melembur sampai tiga hari. Kau akan tidur jika merasa lelah. Aku bisa membuatmu cukup lelah untuk itu / Sepertinya perasaanmu bisa menular, ya, tawake / Menikahlah denganku. Ichiruki


Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), AU, semi-canon, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

Cerita ini Yuuka persembahkan untuk Chrisanne Sakura. Sorry for a very long time for this fic, hope you like it. All of you

_'Dengan gadis ini di sisinya, saling menggenggam dan berbagi'_

_._

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

**Just as Asleep**

**by Akimoto Yuuka**

Seireitei... jantung Soul Society. Tempat dimana kesibukan para shinigami berlangsung. Mereka yang diberi kehormatan sebagai seorang prajurit, yang memegang pedang sebagai kebanggaan mereka. Bertarung, saling memukul diantara tingginya harga diri. Berjuang keras untuk sekedar maju dan mengacungkan pedang tinggi-tinggi. Karena disitulah letak jiwa mereka, menyatu seperti bagian dari diri sendiri.

Bulan ini adalah akhir musim dingin. Ditandai dengan suhu udara yang menghangat dan pohon-pohon sakura yang mulai menguncup. Jauh di kediaman Kuchiki, Kapten Divisi 6, Kuchiki Byakuya selalu mengamati halaman depannya dengan penuh perhatian. Musim favorit kepala keluarga Kuchiki ke-28 ini membawa banyak kegembiraan dimana-mana. Dia seringkali meluangkan waktu hanya untuk bersantai sambil mengamati pohon sakuranya yang akan mekar.

Di gerbang utama Sereitei, muncul seorang pria dengan pedang besar di punggungnya yang sedang berjalan santai. Rambutnya yang mencolok sangat mudah dikenali di seluruh penjuru Gotei 13. Dan dengan label Shinigami Pengganti, siapa saja akan mengenali pria ini. Kurosaki Ichigo―seorang manusia yang bisa seenak jidat keluar masuk dunia roh.

Setelah seminggu mengikuti ujian sekolah, pria ini berencana untuk kembali mengunjungi Seireitei yang sangat cantik saat musim semi. Dia menyapa beberapa orang yang lewat, lalu berhenti. Mengenali seorang wanita memanggilnya dari gerbang masuk Divisi 4 dan menghampirinya.

"Kurosaki-san, ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ah, ohayou, Unohana-san," sapanya dan melihat beberapa tumpukan buku pengobatan di tangannya. "Anda pasti sibuk sekali seharian ini."

Dia adalah Kapten Divisi 4, Unohana Retsu. Seorang wanita lembut yang sangat ahli di bidang pengobatan.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa laporan yang tersisa, tapi setelah ini akan baik-baik saja. Kau juga datang awal, Kurosaki-san, apa ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang."

Unohana tersenyum, mengerti maksud pria itu seakan pikirannya tembus pandang. "Ah, Kuchiki Fukutaichou?"

Entah karena dia yang tidak peka atau hal lain, Ichigo hanya menjawab, "Ya, begitulah."

"Pekerjaan di awal musim semi sangat menumpuk. Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang datang dan mengeluh karena sakit kepala. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Kuchiki Fukutaichou, dia harus belajar menggantungkan diri pada orang lain sekali-kali."

"Rukia?" Ichigo mengernyit. "Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

Unohana menghela napas dramatis, "Beberapa hari ini dia sibuk melebihi batas. Aku tahu tanggung jawabnya sebagai wakil kapten tidak bisa dilepas begitu saja, tapi dia bisa berhenti dan setidaknya makan siang untuk beberapa menit."

"Seburuk itukah?"

"Ya, aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Walaubagaimanapun dia tidak bisa terus bekerja seperti itu."

Ichigo terdiam. Ah, benar juga, dia pernah melihat Rukia begitu sebelumnya. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan _paperwork_, tangannya memang tidak bisa diam. Pria itu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku hal ini, Unohana-san. Aku pergi dulu."

Melihat punggung pria itu sudah menjauh, Unohana tidak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, wanita itu sudah berjalan masuk ke gerbang. Dimana tumpukan laporan menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Seorang pria bertato menyambut Ichigo setibanya di koridor depan kantor Divisi 13. Dia berjalan kesana dengan santai setelah membalas sapaannya singkat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu. Aku sedang berkunjung, kebetulan misiku baru-baru ini sudah selesai. Tapi sepertinya Rukia sedang tidak ingin diganggu jadi―"

"Dia masih bekerja?"

Renji mengerjapkan mata, menunjukkan kebingungan dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yah... begitulah. Aku sudah membujuknya beberapa kali tapi selalu berakhir dengan dia menendang bokongku keluar. Tumpukan kertas di mejanya memang tidak pernah berkurang setiap harinya, lagipula."

Ichigo bergumam, sementara kakinya sudah melewati tubuh Renji di belakang. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti."

"Tunggu dulu."

Lengan bajunya terasa ditarik begitu Ichigo menoleh, menatap pria di depannya dengan bosan. "Apa?"

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan, Ichigo. Jangan sekali-kali pergi kesana."

"Rukia tidak akan membunuhku."

"Mungkin." Jawaban Renji memunculkan kernyitan di dahi Ichigo. "Kau tahu persis bagaimana dirinya."

Menghela napas, pria itu melepaskan pegangan di lengannya dan berbalik.

"Karena aku tahu, aku harus menemuinya," dia tersenyum simpul. "Jangan khawatir, kemampuan shunpo-ku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyelamatkan diri jika terjadi sesuatu. Sampai nanti."

Ichigo melambaikan tangannya dan kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Renji yang sedang tertegun di belakang. Kalimat Ichigo seakan menamparnya yang begitu mudah menyerah, meski dia yakin pria itu tidak bermaksud demikian. Sesaat kemudian barulah dia tersadar dan mendesah keras-keras.

Seharusnya dia membawa shiratama sebelum pergi ke sini. Itu akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah.

Ichigo tiba di depan ruang kerja kantor Divisi 13 dan mengintip ke dalam. Sepi. Bahkan dia tidak melihat dua orang yang terlihat selalu mondar-mandir di sana―Kiyone dan rekannya, Sentaro. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya, memandang tepat ke satu arah sambil bersedekap.

Itu dia, gadis mungil yang sedang sibuk mencorat-coret lembaran kertas menggunung di meja. Bahkan mungkin sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Ichigo di sana. Dengan kepala menunduk ke meja, mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, jari-jari mungilnya tidak pernah berhenti menari di atas kertas. Selesai dengan ini ambil yang lainnya, dan terus begitu. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu membuat mata Ichigo teriritasi. Dia tidak pernah cocok melihat Rukia dalam mode bekerjanya.

Setelah mengamati beberapa menit, Ichigo memutuskan untuk masuk. Baru dua langkah kakinya bergerak, si gadis mungil sudah terlonjak. Sadar akan kehadiran si Shinigami Pengganti di wilayah teritorinya. Dia menghentikan coretan tangannya dan menoleh. Melihat bibir itu tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Ichigo."

"Yo, Rukia."

Suara baritone pria itu menyadarkannya. _Jadi, dia benar-benar datang_, pikirnya. Mengerjap sebentar, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya. Hampir membuat Ichigo merasa diabaikan sebelum dia kembali bicara.

"Jadi, ujian sekolahmu sudah selesai, ya?"

Ichigo terdiam di tempat, "Ah, begitulah. Aku harus memastikan beberapa hal."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bergegas sekarang, aku sedang sibuk."

Dasar maniak. Ichigo mulai berpikir bahwa kata-kata Renji memang benar. Pria itu menghela napas, mendekat kesana perlahan.

"Aku perlu memastikan ini, Rukia."

Rukia berhenti sekali lagi, mendongak untuk menatap Ichigo yang berdiri menjulang di depan meja kerjanya. Baiklah, dia tahu ini akan terjadi, dan pekerjaannya hampir selesai. Tapi dia tahu persis pria di depannya tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuh kertas-kertas itu hari ini.

"Aku mengerti apa yang akan kaukatakan, Ichigo. Tapi maaf aku benar-benar sedang sibuk."

"Ya, Renji dan Unohana-san sudah memberitahukan itu padaku, lagipula," sahut Ichigo bosan.

Rukia menaikkan satu alis, "Unohana-san?"

"Dia bilang kau bekerja terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini. Kau semakin mirip Toushiro," tuduhnya.

Hanya karena berurusan dengan _paperwork_ tidak berarti gadis itu mirip seseorang! Yah, meski dia tidak lupa dengan Kapten mungil berambut putih yang selalu tampak sibuk bahkan di akhir pekan. Dengan tumpukan lembar kerja di mejanya hampir setiap hari, siapapun yang melakukan itu rambutnya pasti akan memutih.

Rukia mendengus, "Renji sudah menceramahiku beberapa saat yang lalu, dan sekarang kau. Apa aku harus menendang bokongmu juga?"

Dahi Ichigo mengkerut, dia menumpukan sikunya di meja dan memajukan tubuh. Memberikan tatapan kau-akan-menyesal-jika-melakukannya dan Rukia mulai menelan ludah. Kantung matanya yang menghitam menarik perhatian si Shinigami Daiko ini seketika, yang membuatnya mendesah berat karena gemas dengan kekeraskepalaan Rukia. Dan lagi-lagi karena setumpuk―_paperwork_?! Astaga, siapa yang tega melempar semua ini pada gadis mungilnya?

"Kau harus istirahat, Rukia. Pekerjaan bisa menunggu," tegurnya.

"Sebentar lagi akan selesai. Setelah ini aku akan makan dan tidur, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tidak. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, yang kaubilang sebentar lagi akan selesai itu masih setengah gunung! Butuh dua jam lagi untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Kalau kau diam dan tidak bergerak itu mungkin akan jadi satu setengah jam! Jadi bisakah kau duduk di sana dan biarkan aku?"

Ichigo mengernyit begitu suara Rukia mulai naik satu oktaf. Wajah gadis itu memerah, tipikal orang yang sedang stres dan disulut emosinya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat karena menahan amarah, hampir melihat semuanya berputar. Tapi wajah Ichigo yang berdiri di depannya terlalu nyata. Pria itu khawatir, dia tahu itu.

Mendesah, Rukia mengambil duduk kembali untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku meninggalkan tugasku lima hari yang lalu untuk mengerjakan misi. Jadi semuanya menumpuk di meja. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya hari ini, Ichigo," ujarnya. Berharap Ichigo akan mengerti dan membiarkannya hingga satu setengah jam ke depan. Tapi wajah itu mengeras. Tatapannya menusuk tajam, menciutkan Rukia seketika karena merasa akan dibedah.

"Kemari."

"Huh?"

Rukia menaikkan alis, bingung pada perkataannya. Ichigo mendesah dan ambernya kembali menatap jauh, begitu teduh. Segala persekutuan di kepala gadis itu tiba-tiba menguap. Ametyst-nya terpaku pada keindahan yang terpatri di depannya. Jauh melesak ke dalam dan tak dapat keluar. Terperangkap seperti seekor burung di dalam sangkar. Dan Rukia tahu dirinya sudah terjebak beribu-ribu kali pada pria itu.

"Rukia," panggilnya lagi. Rukia baru menyadari Ichigo sudah duduk nyaman di sofa.

Gadis itu mengerjap, melihat tempat yang ditawarkan Ichigo seratus kali lebih menyenangkan dari pada kursi yang didudukinya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau ingin."

Rukia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan isi kepala si jeruk itu. Lihat saja, wajahnya sudah penuh kemenangan saat ini!

Akhirnya, Rukia menyerah. Dia meletakkan pulpennya. Menghela napas panjang dan memutar kursi. Dia ragu sejenak, menimang-nimang sebelum melangkah. Antara Ichigo dan _paperwork_ adalah dua pilihan yang tidak adil!

Setengah menggerutu, kali ini gadis itu harus mengalah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka keberadaan Ichigo adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengancam. Kaki mungilnya berhenti setengah meter dari pria itu. Memandangnya pasrah. Tapi pria itu tersenyum, mengambil sebelah tangan Rukia dan menariknya mendekat dengan perlahan.

"Kau keras kepala, kau tahu?" ujarnya pelan.

"Dan kau pemaksa, kau tahu itu," gerutu Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa rendah dan menududukkan gadis itu di pangkuannya. Menyesap aroma lavender yang tidak pernah luput dari perhatiannya. "Turunkan bahumu dan rileks. Tubuhmu kaku sekali."

Rukia menurut begitu syaraf-syaraf tegang di tubuhnya melemas seperti ban kempes. Kehangatan Ichigo yang begitu dekat terasa sangat menenangkan, membuatnya terisi kembali. Tangan pria itu bergerak ke atas, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Menyentuh pipinya yang merona dengan manisnya.

"Matamu bengkak. Kau tahu cara menghilangkannya?"

Rukia menggumam, masih menikmati sentuhan hangat pria itu di wajahnya. "Itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya."

"Aku meragukan itu jika kau masih akan menyentuh meja kerjamu setelah ini."

Ichigo memajukan wajahnya, menatap amethyst yang sangat disukainya. Dia menyapukan bibirnya lembut di sana, di kelopak besar yang sedang menutup. Menunggu aroma manis yang sangat menggiurkan untuk terlewat. Lagi, bibirnya turun ke pipi, merasakan panas rona merahnya yang berkelebat. Perut Rukia terasa seperti dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu sekarang.

Satu senti sebelum menyentuh bibir cherry yang lembut, Ichigo berhenti. Matanya membuka setengah karena melesak dalam gairah. Melucuti kehausan akan kulit pucat di bawahnya. Ichigo menjauhkan wajah dan mengatur napas. Dilihatnya gadis itu yang kini membuka mata perlahan.

"Ichigo?"

Pria itu tersenyum hangat. Mengeratkan pinggang Rukia dalam pelukannya. "Tidurlah, aku akan di sini."

Rukia menggeleng, sedikit menoleh ke belakang ragu. "Tapi aku masih―"

"Aku akan memberikan sebagian pada Kiyone, jadi kau bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu besok. Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Rukia."

Mendengar suaranya yang begitu menuntut, gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Saat ini yang harus dilakukannya adalah menyerahkan semua pada Ichigo. Dia akan bergantung padanya. Lagipula, setelah hampir tiga hari melembur dia rindu tidur di kasur yang empuk. Atau mungkin lengan Ichigo bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Baiklah. Butuh seharian jika berdebat denganmu."

"Dan kau tahu aku yang akan menang."

Rukia merucutkan bibir, "Kau memang selalu menang."

"Memang."

Pria itu terkekeh. Menempelkan dahinya saat Rukia ikut tertawa sumbang. Perlahan menutup bibir mungil yang setia menggodanya, melumatnya dengan penuh perhatian. Rukia hampir merasa bahwa mereka tidak sedang berciuman, karena sentuhan Ichigo yang begitu lembut membuatnya hampir tertidur. Dan dia sadar Ichigo sengaja melakukannya. Ini adalah nina bobok paling menyenangkan yang pernah Rukia rasakan.

Hampir lupa diri, Ichigo membuka matanya, mengintip karena bibir mungil itu berhenti membalas. Ah, dia benar-benar tertidur. Pria itu tersenyum saat kecupan terakhir diantarkan. Menarik wajahnya menjauh untuk melihat wajah putri tidur yang menenangkan. Jatuh begitu saja di lengannya. Seperti tidur nyenyak. Mungkin efek dari ciumannya? Ichigo hanya terkekeh.

"Selamat tidur."

―Yuuka desu―

"Jadi... dia benar-benar berhenti sekarang?"

Ichigo mendorong punggungnya ke belakang dan mendesah, "Ya, itu melegakan. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia juga akan menendangku."

Tawa Renji memenuhi telinga pria itu seketika. "Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Kurasa dia hanya akan mendengarkanmu."

Suara angin yang berhembus menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Mekar sempurna sore ini. Senja yang tampak di ujung menghangatkan suhu yang mulai turun. Perlahan menggantikan sinarnya dengan beribu cahaya lain pada waktu malam.

Kantor Divisi 13 sepi bukan karena alasan, itu yang Renji katakan. Sebagian besar anggotanya pergi mengikuti misi dari Kepala Komandan yang mengikutsertakan Ukitake Taichou beserta rekan-rekannya―termasuk Kiyone dan Sentaro. Yang memilih untuk ikut agar bisa menemani Taichou tersayang mereka. Dan karena pekerjaan Rukia menumpuk, Ukitake Taichou memberikan keringanan baginya untuk tinggal. Dia bilang selama pergantian tahun Rukia sudah terlalu banyak menerima tugas.

Yah, lagipula itu benar. Dia bahkan bermalam di kediaman Kurosaki selepas patroli di Karakura malam itu. Dan sejujurnya, itu tidak buruk. Ichigo merasa tidurnya lebih nyenyak ditemani aroma lavender di sekitarnya.

"Dia juga akan mendengarkanmu, kau hanya harus meyakinkannya sedikit."

"Apa boleh buat, dia sudah tahu seperti apa jadinya nanti meski aku tidak berkata apapun. Yang seperti itu sudah keterlaluan, kan? Padahal aku hanya ingin membantunya," Renji menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

"Kau sudah sering melihat Rukia seperti itu, apa yang kaupelajari?" tanya Ichigo heran. Dia berpikir kenapa nanas merah itu masih bingung ketika menghadapi kepala batu teman masa kecilnya.

Renji terdiam, berpikir, sedangkan Ichigo mengunggu sambil memandang bosan.

"Mungkin...," ujarnya pelan. "Mungkin karena dia ingin kau datang."

"Huh?"

Kata-kata Renji yang diluar perkiraan membuat Ichigo melongo. Mereka saling menatap dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Dan Ichigo hampir melakukan itu sepanjang sore jika tidak menyadari sesuatu. Ah, Renji benar. Lagipula, ini sudah seminggu sejak dia tidak berkunjung ke Seireitei. Apa itu berarti mungkin Rukia merindukannya?

Tanpa sadar pria itu tersenyum. Dasar, kenapa yang begitu saja sulit dikatakan? Kenyataannya, Rukia menurut saja saat dia minta gadis itu menghampirinya.

"Renji, aku akan memastikan sesuatu."

Pria itu bangkit dari beranda, mengikuti pandangan Renji yang menaikkan alis. "Ini baru empat jam."

"Ah, dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kurasa Byakuya juga sebentar lagi akan mengecek kantornya."

"Benar juga."

Renji bangkit dari duduknya dan melempar senyum.

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas sebelum Byakuya memergokimu bersantai, laporanmu masih menumpuk di meja, Abarai Fukutaichou," Ichigo berkata dengan nada mengejek sebelum meninggalkan beranda kantor Divisi 6 sambil melambai dan berucap, "Sampai jumpa."

Meninggalkan Renji yang berkeringat dingin sambil mengamati pintu depan berharap Kaptennya datang satu jam kemudian.

"Kau kejam sekali, Ichigo."

―Yuuka desu―

Ichigo kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor Divisi 13 yang beberapa jam yang lalu dilewatinya. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut putih yang tergerai panjang sedang keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Dia mengenalinya sebagai Ukitake Juushirou, selaku Kapten Divisi 13. Ketika baru memikirkannya, sang kapten bertolak ke samping dan melihat kepala orange itu dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sama halnya di sini. Ichigo berjalan mendekat untuk menyapa pria itu.

"Oh, hisashiburi ne, Ichigo-kun!"

"Hisashiburi, Ukitake-san. Kudengar Anda sedang dalam misi," ujarnya.

Pria yang suka sakit-sakitan itu tersenyum lebar, "Benar, tapi kami menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari jadwal. Para anggota yang lain sedang istirahat dan beberapa berada di ruang kesehatan. Mereka sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau kemari untuk melihat Kuchiki?"

Ichigo menaikkan alis, "Darimana Anda tahu?"

"Yah, aku menemukannya sedang tidur di ruang sebelah. Dia sangat bekerja keras kali ini. Apa kau ingin mengunjunginya?"

"Begitulah. Anda dan yang lainnya juga sudah bekerja keras."

Sesaat kemudian Ukitake tertawa, "Aku cukup bersemangat dalam misi ini, lagipula. Tapi Kiyone dan Sentaro tidak membuatku berbuat banyak."

Itu mengingatkan Ichigo. Mungkin sekarang para anggota yang lain sedang berada di aula besar untuk merayakan hal ini, dan Ukitake sedang menuju pada mereka.

"Ah, kami akan mengadakan pesta makan malam setelah ini. Kau bisa bergabung dan mengajak Kuchiki."

"Terima kasih, kurasa lebih baik kulihat keadaannya dulu."

"Itu benar juga, dia butuh istirahat penuh," Ukitake mengelus dagunya, "aku akan pergi sekarang kalau begitu."

Ichigo tersenyum melihat kepergian pria ramah itu dari hadapannya. Berjalan santai sambil sesekali bersenandung. Mungkin perasaannya sedang bahagia, pikir Ichigo. Kakinya melangkah kembali, berjalan tanpa sadar karena memikirkan beberapa hal. Sebelum dirinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu shoji yang dimasuki Ukitake tadi. Ichigo terdiam tanpa suara, merasakan beberapa gerakan di dalam masuk ke instingnya.

Pria itu menggeser pintu dalam satu gerakan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, Rukia?"

Bahu kecil yang tampak sedang merayap keluar selimut itu tersentak. Melihat ke arah pintu dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Ichigo."

Pria yang dipanggil menghela napas, "Apa kau sedang berusaha melarikan diri beberapa detik yang lalu?"

"A-Apa aku bilang begitu?" dia menggaruk pipi gugup.

Tangan Ichigo naik ke wajah, mendesah lelah karena kekeraskepalaan gadis di depannya. Dia melangkah perlahan, menggerogoti kekalutan Rukia yang tertangkap basah. Demi dewa kematian, beberapa jam yang lalu dia bahkan mengira gadis itu sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Rukia yang merasakan kemarahan Ichigo tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuh, hingga akhirnya menabrak dinding dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuh pria itu terduduk di sampingnya, dengan pandangan tajam yang bisa merobeknya seketika. Ichigo menghela napas lagi, mulutnya membuka.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur, Rukia? Apa kau sama sekali tidak lelah?"

"Aku tidur! Hanya... mungkin tiga jam, tapi aku sudah lebih baik sekarang."

Alis Ichigo mengkerut tidak suka. "Itu belum cukup bahkan jika kau merasa lebih baik. Kau mengambil lembur selama tiga hari."

"Kau seperti Ibuku," cibirnya dan dia menghela napas. Memperhatikan pria di depannya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian memalingkan wajah. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya ketika mengatakan ini:

"Aku... tidak bisa tidur."

Ichigo bisa melihat setitik keraguan di amethyst yang berkilau itu. Masih ada yang ingin gadis itu katakan, tapi entah kenapa terasa menyangkut di tenggorokan, tak bisa keluar. Dan Rukia terpaksa menelannya kembali mentah-mentah.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Mungkin angin sore bisa membuatku mengantuk," dia berucap, dan kemudian menghela napas pelan.

Ketika kakinya hendak beranjak, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya di tempat. Membuat Rukia sedikit terlonjak dan dia menahan napas saat wajah Ichigo berada lima senti darinya. Iris amber itu begitu menawan, tajam seperti mata elang―namun indah di saat yang bersamaan. Hembusan napas Ichigo yang hangat menyapu lehernya, membuat bulu kuduk Rukia merinding tanpa sebab yang jelas. Lagi-lagi terjebak dalam situasi ini. Dia sangat tidak suka ketika tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku, ditambah kenyataan jika keberadaan Ichigo begitu seduktif.

"Rukia."

Oh, demi dewa kematian jangan lagi.

Rukia menutup matanya dengan erat, begitu juga dengan telinga dan kulitnya. Namun dia tahu masih bisa merasakan sentuhan dan suara Ichigo dengan sangat jelas.

"Angin sore tidak akan bisa membuatmu mengantuk," ucap pria itu, "karena satu-satunya yang bisa adalah aku."

Dalam sepersekian detik Rukia merasa lidahnya kebas. Sebelum tiba-tiba saja punggungnya merasakan empuknya futon di bawahnya―dan ciuman Ichigo.

"Umh!"

Kedua tangan mungil Rukia berusaha mendorong sekuat tenaga dada bidang yang menghimpitnya. Bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan oksigen diantara tekanan yang menjebak. Tapi semakin dia mendorongnya, semakin tubuh itu menetap―kokoh di sana seperti tembok. Kerutan di tengah dahi pria itu berlipat, karena berkonsentrasi sekaligus merasakan panas membakar di kulitnya. Membuatnya hampir gila. Memberikan kecupan dan lumatan liar yang menuntut, tipikal dirinya. Dia merasa tubuh Rukia bergetar, lalu melemas ketika tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak. Membiarkan pria itu melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan karena sejujurnya―Rukia juga merasa demikian. Perlahan, gadis itu membawa tangannya ke belakang kepala Ichigo, menarik rambutnya tanpa sengaja.

Dia bisa merasakan jantung Ichigo yang berdebar kencang, darahnya terasa berdesir. Ichigo membawa bibirnya menelusuri garis rahang. Begitu intens dan memabukkan. Aroma yang sama menyerbak ketika Ichigo turun ke perpotongan lehernya, sedikit menggumam saat mengistirahatkan wajahnya di sana. Dia menyebut nama Rukia sekali, dorongan naluri sebelum menutupi hampir seluruh leher bagian kanannya dengan ciuman.

"Lihat, kau mulai mengantuk."

Ichigo menarik wajahnya dua senti, masih terengah, sekaligus menikmati wajah Rukia yang memerah dengan bibir cherry yang kembali menggodanya.

"Aku... sama sekali tidak mengantuk," balas gadis itu susah payah, karena dadanya naik turun mengambil oksigen untuk mengisi paru-paru. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Kau akan tidur jika merasa lelah. Aku bisa membuatmu cukup lelah untuk itu."

"Jangan coba-coba, Ichigo," Rukia melirik pintu dengan panik. "U-Ukitake Taichou sedang―"

"Aku akan menyadarinya jika dia datang, Rukia. Lagipula, aku yakin saat ini semuanya sedang berada di aula untuk berpesta. Tunggu, apa kau khawatir tentang itu?"

Rukia menaikkan alis, "Apa yang kau maksud?"

Jeda sebentar dan Rukia mulai sadar maksud dari pertanyaan Ichigo. Bahunya terlonjak pelan disertai dengan tatapan kaget yang lucu.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, tawake!"

Ichigo tertawa renyah yang diikuti pelototan dari gadis di bawahnya. Ekspresi Rukia benar-benar menggemaskan, mirip kelinci putih bermata bulat yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seekor singa. Kepala Rukia memanas seketika karena baru saja dipermainkan jeruk-tampan-menyebalkan itu. Seakan kalimatnya memang sengaja diperuntukkan untuk otaknya yang sedang melambat.

"Dasar, pikiran macam apa memangnya yang sedang melintas di kepalaku saat ini, huh?" tanya pria itu setelah berhenti tertawa.

Tapi gadis itu memalingkan wajah, tak ingin membalas kali ini.

Ichigo menghela napas, tangannya mengelus pipi Rukia dengan lembut sebelum membelokkan amethyst itu agar kembali menatapnya.

"Aku sedang berpikir," ambernya menghangat, "bahwa ternyata aku merindukanmu lebih dari yang kuduga. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa datang sebelum ujianku selesai, kan? Kupikir sambutannya akan lebih meriah," dia mengangkat bahu sedikit, tatapannya serius saat ini.

Rukia terdiam, memandang tangannya yang kini berada di dada Ichigo. Terlihat begitu nyaman di sana, dimana segalanya akan terasa aman. Dia tidak pernah berkata jujur pada orang lain di saat pekerjaan hanya sebuah alibi agar otaknya mau berpindah dari bayangan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Meski dia tahu pria itu pasti akan kembali, berlama-lama menatap langit senja selama seminggu hampir membuatnya kesal. Kenapa harus ada ujian menjelang kelulusan SMA?!

"Sepertinya perasaanmu bisa menular, ya, tawake," bisik Rukia, tersenyum tipis.

Dibawanya jari-jari mungil itu menuju rahang kokoh yang penuh ketegasan di atasnya, membelainya sayang. Rukia menarik napas perlahan.

"Aku juga... merindukanmu. Itu yang kupikirkan, bukan tumpukan _paperwork_ yang ada di meja."

Ichigo tahu itu. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Senyum yang membuat Rukia jatuh cinta padanya untuk pertama kali. Perasaannya begitu ringan sampai-sampai Ichigo rela memberikan apapun agar bisa tetap dalam situasi seperti ini selamanya. Dengan gadis ini di sisinya, saling menggenggam dan berbagi. Hanya itu, dia merasa cukup.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan terhadapmu, Rukia?" Ichigo menyatukan dahi mereka dan menghela napas tidak habis pikir. "Menikahlah denganku."

Satu pukulan mengenai kepala Ichigo yang membuat pria itu mengerang sambil menjauhkan diri. Mengetahui gadis yang baru saja dilamarnya melotot padanya.

"Ittai, Rukia!"

"Karena itu jangan mengatakan sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dulu, kono tawake ga! Memangnya berapa menurutmu perbedaan umur kita?!"

Ichigo melipat dahi, "Setidaknya aku hampir lulus SMA."

Rukia menghela napas, jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Dia tahu pria itu serius, hanya saja tidak memikirkan kondisi. Astaga, gadis mana yang tidak bahagia jika sedang berada di posisinya sekarang ini? Kurosaki Ichigo benar-benar luar biasa.

"Kalau begitu, simpan jawaban ini mulai sekarang. Karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Amethyst yang berkilau menampakkan senyumnya. Memberikan debaran tersendiri bagi Ichigo yang tak mengira akan melamar gadisnya hari ini. Dan mereka serius! Jari-jari dingin bergerak menyusuri garis dimana segala emosi tercetak jelas di rahang Ichigo. Menelusuri jejak luka itu, menyelimutinya dengan kehangatan sehingga tak akan ada lagi hujan yang turun di sana. Hembusan napas menyapu sejuk kulitnya, mengingatkannya bahwa napas itu yang membuatnya bersyukur hingga detik ini. Bahwa Rukia masih hidup untuknya. Cahaya yang masih di sana untuk menuntun kemana kakinya melangkah.

Rukia mendekatkan bibirnya di atas bibir Ichigo. Menutup mata menyambut dunia baru. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah dunianya mulai sekarang, dan begitulah sebaliknya. Rukia tersenyum, memantapkan hati dan―

"_Ya."_

* * *

**Author's note :**

Nggak nyangka bisa nulis hampir 4000 kata, haha! Udah lama natap laptop tanpa membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan dan terima kasih berkat dukungan kalian akhirnya Yuuka bisa menyelesaikan fic ini ^^. Konfliknya memang sengaja ringan, kalo nulis fic IchiRuki bawaannya pengen yang sweet-sweet atau drabble aja sekalian. Tapi karena udah lama nggak publish, inilah balas dendam Yuuka ha ha ha! Nah, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini dan jangan lupa untuk mampir di kotak review ya! ^v^

.

**_The End_**

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca

Jaa ne !

―Akimoto Yuuka―

.


End file.
